Serendipity
by jillyredmayne
Summary: And there he saw her, lying on her stomach all over the corridor floor. The peculiar girl looked to be about 16 or 17, clad in baggy moss green trousers, and a large blue jacket. She was nothing particularly remarkable. She was quite far from the traditional beauty, but Tom found her to be a most exquisite creature...Tom Riddle x OC Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hello! This is my first story ever and I hope you all enjoy! Well, technically it's my second but my first story sucked really bad so I took it down and trashed it. I think that I did a little better with this one. :) Plus, I had no idea where I was going with the other one, but I have this one somewhat mapped out. Sorry, if there's a few (I probably have more than a few) mistakes and errors. I tried my absolute best to edit and revise the chapters I'm uploading now as best I could. I'll probably go back and fix them later anyway.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but my original characters. Anything that you may have read in the Harry Potter series does not belong to me, but to the incredible J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**The Beginnings of Stress**

It was a very ordinary day for Sabrina Sloane. Adelaide was gushing on and on about Professor Longbottom (which made her feel a wee bit sick). Potions was a complete and utter catastrophe, history was a bore, charms and D.A.D.A was fun, ancient runes was intriguing and she was handed two detention slips on the first day of the new school year. One, for running in the halls and another for nearly blowing up the whole potions classroom. So here she was now, cleaning up the mess she had made in the potion's room the _muggle way._ It was indeed professor Slughorn's duty to make her life much harder than necessary. She was grateful for having muggle parents, had her parents been of magic she would've received a dozen embarrassing howlers by now.

The dark-haired witch looked around for the portly potions' teacher before taking her wand out of her robes. She was growing incredibly restless cleaning without magic. And to think she still had three hours left to go…

"Scourgify." She whispered, pointing her wand at a desk covered in slimy yellow goop.

"Tergeo." She smiled, satisfactorily when the mysterious pink liquid was siphoned away.

She pointed her red unicorn-haired wand at the remaining mess of poo-colored slime that currently decorated the ceiling.

"Scourgify."

She brushed off the non-existing dust from her clothes and sighed contentedly. _'Old codger wouldn't ever know I had a bit of help...'_

"Professor Slughorn," she called, as she poked her bobbed head into his office. "I've finished cleaning. Can I go now?"

The large potions' master looked at her past cauldrons and cauldrons of concoctions. He raised one fluffy eyebrow in suspicion and then said, "Already? Merlin's beard! That was fast! Well you still have—"

He turned his fat neck-less head to look at the analogue clock on the wall behind him.

"three hours left to serve. Hmmmmm…"

Sabrina crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed to whatever God was out there that he would just dismiss her. But sadly that was not the case, now she found herself in the trophies room polishing and buffing old rusty metal cups of praise. Oh, how she hated Slughorn. And potions. And anything that involved putting ghastly ingredients into a cauldron and then stirring them.

"Damn you. I don't even know how I ended up taking potions…"

An hour has past and she's gotten nearly nowhere. There were still three whole shelves left to polish. Sabrina sat down by a pile of silver and gold trophies, scrubbing like there was no tomorrow. The hideous brown stains just didn't want to budge. She sighed frustrated and threw the gold cup that read 'Harry Potter' at the opposite wall.

Sabrina was pleased to hear a deafening 'CLANK' of metal as it collided with the ancient stone. She also heard a faint twinkling noise right after the 'CLANK'. It was a pretty sort of noise, a magical one. The type of twinkle you hear in muggle Disney films whenever Tinker-bell showered pixie dust everywhere.

She stood up from her spot on the cold stone floor and went towards the gold 'Harry Potter' cup. She picked up the annoyingly brown stained cup and peered inside it.

Nothing. She looked around for where the noise might have come from. Oh, how she hoped what she heard was a fairy. That would be really cool. Her inner child was acting up again. She was tempted to start chanting out loud, "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" but that would have cost her a trip to the loony bin.

And loony she was indeed. She felt a slippery coldness brush the skin of her face, gently like a whisper. Faint whispers murmuring things she couldn't decipher. The wall before her began emitting a faint golden glow, thrumming a foreign, yet familiar tune.

Sabrina pressed her hands onto the wall. She expected her fingers to hit the stone cold wall, but instead she hit a transparent warmth that flooded her body. And before she knew what she was doing, she walked through the wall spinning and spinning, seeing nothing behind her closed eyelids.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hello again! I'm uploading a lot at one time because I'm afraid I might forget when school starts again soon. I'm uploading about one or two more chapters for today and then...we'll see how everything goes. ;) Again, sorry if there are some errors in the writing.

**Disclaimer:**I only own the OC characters. Anything that you've read in the Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me, but to the incredible J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**The Beginnings of Stress: Part II**

Tom paced up and down the corridors waiting for something remotely interesting to happen. He had been up since five thirty in the bloody morning and he was really in need of a nap. He walked by the library a few dozen times, tempted to sneak into the restricted section right at that moment. But he knew that would be a foolish thing to do. If he wanted the book, he would have to wait. Oh, how he loathed waiting. He loathed it even more than his filthy muggle father. But he knew that he must, lest his plans go down moaning Myrtle's toilet. And he didn't want that. Not at all.

The pale Slytherin Headboy made his way to the third floor corridor. The last place he needed to check before he could get sweet rest. But sadly, sweet rest must wait a few minutes longer.

And there he saw her, lying on her stomach all over the corridor floor. The peculiar girl looked to be about 16 or 17, clad in baggy moss green trousers, and a large blue jacket. She was nothing particularly remarkable. She was quite far from the traditional beauty, but Tom found her to be a most exquisite creature. Her hair was a messy bob of wavy dark brown hair, brutally cut into a bob. She had dark, dark eyes—even darker than his own—that were like endless tunnels of darkness. Tom stood still and continued watching her for another ten minutes or so, just waiting for her to acknowledge him. Panic and stress were etched into her tan face, as she looked about her surroundings. And then finally she looked at him. Her dark chocolate eyes were locked with his own dark blue orbs. He watched as the panic and stress transformed into curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked. Tom could tell she wasn't from England. She had a clear-cut American accent. But it wasn't a garbled Texan type accent.

He looked down at her and frowned.

"I should be the one inquiring as to who you are, I don't think I've ever seen you here before." he said this with a tone of superiority. He didn't bother being polite to the strange girl, since she was probably of no use to him anyways.

The nameless girl raised a dark eyebrow at him and said, "My name's Sabrina."

Sabrina picked herself up off the ground and walked towards him. She stood at a very _impressive_ height of 5'1, he noted. He examined her strange apparel more clearly. With the baggy trousers and the large jacket, she wore a tight-fitting black shirt and odd black and white shoes with laces that read the words 'Converse'.

Tom eyed her attire rather suspiciously, that was certainly not the way ladies were supposed to dress.

"Call me Riddle," he said. And the he added (rather distastefully), "and what the hell are you wearing?"

Annoyance flashed through her dark eyes. "What the hell are you wearing? You fucking look like Mr. Rogers."

He stared at her taken aback by her rather colorful choice of word. Ladies were certainly not supposed to speak like that. _'Who's Mr. Rogers?'_ he couldn't help but wonder.

"Americans," he muttered disdainfully under his breath.

"What was that?" she said, with an equal amount of disdain.

"Nothing, ten points for use of inappropriate language and another ten points for being out of bed during curfew from—"he cut off his words abruptly, suddenly realizing that he didn't know which house she was from.

"What house are you from?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and spat out, "I don't know. I don't even go to school here."

Tom sighed and Sabrina watched him expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to take me to the authorities or whatever?"

Tom bit at his tongue to prevent himself from whimpering out of irritation. He chastised himself for being such a ninny for a moment. Now, he had to go and take the blasted girl to Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes. Come with me."

He took hold of her arm and began walking her to who knows where.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**Hey y'all! :) Sorry, for some errors I might've missed. My eyes are like, melting from sitting in front of the computer for so long! (I'm such a dork, I know. But you are too, for reading this story.) Anyways, I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs. Anything that you've read in the Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me, but to the incredible J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!**

_ 'What an arrogant ass whole.'_ Sabrina thought. Making fun of her clothing and speaking to her in that ridiculous kingly tone. _'Who the hell did he think he was?'_

She looked around her surroundings again. It seems that she was still at Hogwarts and that she had just fallen asleep during detention. She couldn't help but wonder how on earth did she wake up in the middle of the third floor corridor. She was in the trophy room next to Filch's office. And that Riddle dude. She'd never seen him before. Never. Never even heard of such a name—wait, why did it seem so familiar then?

Sabrina looked up at him. Her breathing almost stopped at what she saw. She certainly couldn't deny that the Riddle dude was beautiful. And even that was an understatement.

_ 'How could someone so bitchy, be so...'_ she didn't have any words to describe his beauty. And she despised him for that.

Riddle had pale skin. Glowing pale skin the color of moonlight, with thick midnight tresses combed into a neat hairstyle—that complimented his complexion beautifully. He had features that would make Angels cry in envy. He had a straight aristocratic nose and high cheekbones, as well as a sharp jaw-line that was smooth and hairless. His eyes were a dark—very dark, even darker than her own—shade of poisonous blue. They were entrancing. He was entrancing. He was absolutely flawless.

Riddle rapped smartly onto large oak doors three times. They had suddenly stopped walking. Sabrina jumped a few feet, causing Riddle to quirk an elegant brow at her. She glared at him and then forcefully ripped her eyes away from him.

"Enter," a voice called.

The large oak doors opened with faint _whoosh, _revealing a decent sized room with multiple miscellaneous items scattered about. Portraits and paintings covered the walls, all of them whispering amongst each other. A few of them gave Sabrina disapproving glances, earning glares from her. Piles and piles of parchment and quills decorated the very small desk where a very colorfully dressed man was perched.

"Ah, hello Tom. How are you this evening?" he said kindly, albeit suspiciously.

"I am well Professor. How are you?" Rid—Tom answered, mechanically. Sabrina couldn't help but notice the slight frost in his words.

"Oh, I'm good. Just grading a few last papers. Who is this? A new student I presume?" the unusual professor asked, bright blue eyes twinkling behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. Sabrina decided that she rather liked him, though it was rather odd. She had never seen this professor either. She looked at his desk and read the name 'Property of Headmaster Armando Dippet'.

That was when she realized there was something horribly wrong with the whole scene_. 'Where the hell am I? Where's professor McGonagall?! Where's—'_

"Yes professor. I found her in the third floor corridor. She claims her name is Sabrina." Tom informed him.

She frowned at him, disliking the disbelieving tone of his voice. Sadly, she would have to play along with this charade; until she could figure out what the hell was happening to her. She didn't trust this Riddle dude.

"My name _is_ Sabrina," _you great twat._ "Sabrina Sloane, and I'd like to enroll myself into this school."

"Why, transfer students are quite rare and you are clearly not from England. But yes that can be done; I need you to take a few tests…"

She nodded her head slowly in agreement, careful not to let the gigantic dose of panic she felt seep into her face. _'What the fuck did I do? One minute I'm in Hogwarts and now I'm in—well, I'm still in Hogwarts. But it's not the Hogwarts I know. And—' _

"How old are you Ms. Sloane, oh and what school did you attend before you decided to enroll yourself here?"

Sabrina gave him a blank look and then said, "Sixteen. I went to…uh…"

_'Shit! What's an American school?'_

"I went to the Salem Witches Institute. My family moved to London a year ago because of my dad's job…but…I don't really want to talk about it."

_ 'That's believable, right?'_ She plastered on the most pain stricken face she could muster and kept her eyes open longer than necessary, waiting for tears to stream down her face.

And then they rolled. The kind, strange man looked down at her in pity and said, "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Those muggles are rather wound up these days."

She sniffled and swiped at her eyes in faux shame and embarrassment.

"It's fine, sir. I never got your name?" she realized.

The auburn haired man said, "Oh, silly me. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. I teach transfiguration here."

Sabrina suddenly felt nauseous. A million different questions swirling around in her head. _'Dumbledore? DUMBLEDORE?! He's supposed to be dead! What the hell is happening—" _

"Will you need my assistance any longer professor? I'm afraid I have a few things I must attend to." Riddle's voice abruptly cut through her train of thought. She had almost forgotten about the annoyingly handsome ponce.

"Yes, yes. Can you wait outside for now? I need to speak with dear Ms. Sloane for a moment."

Tom nodded and began walking back out of the room. He shot a skeptical glance at her and then shut the oak doors behind him. Sabrina rubbed at the back of her head. It felt like a hole had been burned into it.

"You are a very convincing actress Ms. Sloane, a very good one indeed." Dumbledore said, after the door shut with a soft thud. He smiled fondly at her as she swallowed the bile in her throat. Blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Now, why are you here really?"

Sabrina inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering, if there was anyone in this alternate universe who would be able to help her, it was Dumbledore; "I don't really know where I am or how I got here. All I know is that everything is completely wrong. I was in the trophy room serving detention and then I guess I might've fallen asleep. But when I woke up, I was on the floor in the middle of the third floor corridor and I don't know how the hell I got there, since I wasn't even anywhere near there, and I've never even see that Riddle guy, ever! My name really is Sabrina Sloane and my parents are really muggles, but they're alive…at least I think so. And if you're Dumbledore, then why does your desk read 'Property of Headmaster Armando Dippet'? I really am American and my family _did_ move to London because of my dad's job, but it wasn't recently. We moved to England when I was around nine or ten and I've been attending school here since I was eleven. But this isn't really Hogwarts, but it is and—"by now she was rambling and hyperventilating.

"—Merlin! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" she yelled, concluding her bizarre tale.

An amused smile etched itself into Dumbledore's kind face. His expression as calm as ever. The poor girl hadn't figured it out yet.

"Would you like a lemon drop Ms. Sloane?" he said, holding out a tin of candies to her.

He watched as her panic stricken faced morphed into one of bewilderment. She looked at him as if he was a mad man—well; he kind of was a mad man. But since when had he ever been sane? He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the bizarreness of her situation.

"What year did you come from?" he asked her.

She looked at him startled and said (rather nervously), "Two-thousand twelve."

She dreaded the answer that was to come as she suddenly realized what she had done.

"That is certainly a long way from here. Ms. Sabrina Sloane, welcome to 1943!" he said rather enthusiastically. A wide and amused smile was present on the auburn haired professor's face.

"N-nineteen forty-three…" Sabrina echoed. "M-my parents' aren't even born yet…WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DID I JUST DO?!"

"I must ask you to refrain from using inappropriate language Ms. Sloane." Her face flushed into a deep magenta, rivaling the vividness of Dumbledore's robes.

"Sorry."

"I wonder how on Earth you managed to come back this far, but you will have no choice but to stay here for the time being. And as for the bit about the desk, it used to belong to Headmaster Dippet. But he got a new one and replaced it." he told her, standing up.

"You will be using the same alibi you told me and…"

He left the room for a minute and retrieved the musty old sorting hat.

"…I shall provide you with all the things you may need in this time. Now, would you please take a seat here?"

Sabrina went and sat down on the chair in front of his desk, still not believing what had happened to her. _'What will my friends do once they realize I'm missing? What about my parents? Oh! What about—'_

_'Hmph! So we meet again Sloane._' The hat drawled, putting a temporary end to her ramblings.

_'I suppose so hat. But that doesn't make any sense, since we haven't even met yet…' _she thought back.

_'It makes perfect sense. I don't know time. Hmmmm, now what do I do with you? You're still the same reckless, stubborn fool I met in your time—'_

_'Will you please just get to sorting me, you sodding piece of faux leather.'_

_'—the same cheek and the same uncouth mouth…hmmm…I see you've grown some brains over the years—'_

_'Why! You vile, cruel hat—'_

_'—oh what's this? Ambitious, sly, cunning…better be…'_

_'—and you're still the same snarky moldy hat in—'_

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat bellowed.

Sabrina froze. She couldn't believe her ears. She had heard the hat wrong. She knew it! She heard it wrong!

_'I take it back hat! I take it back! Anything but—'_

"What an excellent choice. Lovely. Now—"

"Professor! I demand to be resorted! There has to be a mistake—I was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor! This—this is all wrong! That sodding piece of faux leather is playing games!" Sabrina exclaimed, she was close to hyperventilating again. It was all wrong! That hat is playing tricks on her!

Dumbledore only smiled at her. He bit at his tongue to keep from laughing; it certainly wouldn't do to upset the poor girl even more.

"Child, I am sure that the hat made no mistake. You might have been a Gryffindor in two-thousand twelve, but the hat says you are a Slytherin in nineteen forty-three. The hat is never wrong."

"But—" she started and then stopped. It was pointless arguing with him. She has no choice but to listen and wait for his instructions. She sighed dejectedly knowing full well that he was right. If she wanted to get back home, she would have to keep herself sane for the time being.

"Ok."

"Good. I have already delivered a trunk full of clothes and books and whatever else you may need up to your dormitories. Mr. Riddle will escort you up to your common room. And now all we have to do is test your knowledge…"

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Howdy! This will probably be the last of my uploading-splurge-thing for now. I still have to edit and revise the other ones I've finished. Well, I hope you enjoy and again sorry if there are some errors that I've missed!

**Disclaimer:**I only own my OCs. Anything you've read in the Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me, but to the incredible J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**The Dispose-Of-Waste-By-Way-Of-Basilisk List**

Tom stood outside the thick oak doors waiting for the old kook to dismiss him. It has been nearly half an hour and he still hadn't come out. He was really considering just walking back to his dormitory and going to sleep. But no. He couldn't do that. He still had to plan the blasted Halloween ball. He still had to finish his blasted potions essay. He still had a blasted knights meeting to conduct. And he still had to wait for the blasted old man to dismiss him for the sake of his perfect reputation; even if it was just Dumbledore. All he wanted was to take a damn nap, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it is too much to ask for, because all of a sudden that bloody barbaric girl popped up out of nowhere right when he was about to go and take a few hours of sleep.

He shifted back and forth impatiently. Oh, how he hated waiting for anything. And then at long last the wooden doors swung open.

"Ah, good. I was beginning to think you had run off already."

_'And I so would have' _he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Say hello to your new housemate! I'd appreciate it if you would escort Ms. Sloane back to your common room." Dumbledore said.

Tom nodded and looked a Sabrina disgustedly. He really didn't like her already. Sabrina appeared beside Dumbledore, still clad in the ridiculous attire

"Thank you for everything Professor D." she said happily.

_'Professor D? Since when had they become so chummy?'_

Dumbledore smiled at her, clearly fond of the new student. "It is my pleasure Ms. Sloane. Now off you two go. You have classes tomorrow."

The girl who called herself Sabrina and the old fool exchanged fond farewells and then Tom took hold of her arm and began leading her to the common room.

Sabrina yanked her arm away from him. They walked in complete silence for a few minutes, neither acknowledging the other's presence. Tom sighed. He must maintain his reputation.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I'm Tom Riddle, Headboy." He said proudly and a tad bit uneasily. He held out his hand for her to shake.

Sabrina raised a dark eyebrow at him. A dubious expression on her face. She tucked her messy tresses behind her ears revealing multiple pieces of metal embedded into her skin.

He felt like wrinkling his nose in utter repugnance, but repressed the urge to do so. _'She looks like a bloody pirate with all those piercings and those hideously baggy clothes.'_

"I'm Sabrina Sloane, mudblood." She said, cheekily. She accepted his hand with a firm grip and they shook.

He looked at her taken aback by her frankness. He mirrored her expression and raised an inky brow, a small smirk twisting onto his face.

"Is that how you are going to introduce yourself to your dorm mates? 'Sabrina Sloane, mudblood.' They'll eat you alive."

"I can't bring myself to care." She replied dryly.

Before he knew what he was doing, an onslaught of curious questions rolled off his tongue; "Where are you from anyway? And again what the hell are you wearing? And what was it that you and Dumbledore talked about that required me to leave the room? And—"

"Do you want my number too? Or perhaps my parents' permission? Because, sorry to disappoint you but, they wouldn't be able to give it."

Tom stared at her taken aback (yet again) by her cheeky nature. His dark eyes narrowed into slits. This strange girl was really grating his nerves.

"No _thank you_, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested." He spat back.

"Oh pity. And to answer your questions, I'm from America; just in case you haven't noticed. And I happen to be wearing clothing, you know? Pieces of fabric that cover your private parts and as for the last one; I don't think I'll tell you." she shot at him.

"And why not?"

"Because it's none of _your_ business. I'll only tell a person if they're my mate."

"Ok, then. Let's be mates." And right after the words tumbled out of his mouth, he then realized what he had just said.

"No _thank you_, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested." She mimicked. He let out a discreet sigh of relief. The rest of their journey was filled with an air of uttermost abhorrence for each other. Neither of them spoke again until they reached the gloomy dungeons and the morbid bust of Salazar Slytherin.

"Pureblood." He said to the bust of Salazar, smirking. The bust nodded in confirmation and let them inside.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Pureblood. The password."

"Typical. "she snorted. "How fitting."

"Indeed. "The unpleasant smug smirk still plastered onto his face.

"You're one to talk. "He heard her mutter.

"What was that?"

"You're not a pureblood, are you?"

Riddle stared at her. Sabrina swore that she saw his eyes flash red for a moment, but then she blinked and the flash was gone. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits…it was all so familiar. She seemed to hit a sensitive chord because it took him a long time to answer.

**_Voldemort._**

"No. I'm not. How do you know?" he asked her. He didn't even know this girl and yet she was making correct assumptions. He ought to work on his Occlumency. But he didn't even feel her enter his mind… She could hear disgust and flecks of shame coating his words.

"Please, Riddle is hardly a pureblood name."

Sabrina shivered in slight discomfort. The Slytherin common room made her sick. It was so cold and damp and dark and—ugh!—green. She wanted to hurl. She missed her warm, homely Gryffindor common room. She missed it so much! But she doubted that, that was the reason why she suddenly felt colder.

He nodded slowly. "Your dorm is on that staircase."

"What, sorry?" she turned to face him, clearing her thoughts of her old home.

"Are you deaf? I said your dorm is on that staircase."

Sabrina glared at him, though he probably couldn't even see it in the dying light of the fire.

"Well, I take that sorry back you twat." she could feel his irritation rolling off of him in waves.

She began ascending the stairs he had pointed to and was about to open the door when; "Aren't you going to say thank you? Don't Americans practice manners? Because here in England, savages aren't accepted into society. Especially, _mudblood_ savages."

A smug smirk was plastered onto his handsome face, much to her irritation. She barely knew the guy and he was already pissing her off. Oh, how she so wanted to rip that smirk off his pretty little face. And then after she would do that, she would feed him to her pet cat, one slab of meat at a time.

"Thanks for nothing, sir _Thomas._ But I'm afraid I must retire for the night, for I have better and more important things to do, than speak with peasants such as yourself. Good day!" she called back, mocking his accent.

The smirk was quickly replaced by a glare, he barely knew this strange girl and yet she was aggravating him to a whole new level of aggravation. She was even more annoying than Myrtle Olivere. This mudblood was _definitely _going on his kill—dispose-of-waste-by-way-of-basilisk list.

"It's nighttime, _princess."_

"I don't care. Goodnight!"

And with that Sabrina disappeared behind the oak door of the girls' dormitories. Tom sighed and massaged his head and began stalking back to his own room. He could feel the beginning of a massive headache forming…

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hello again! I just edited this chapter. There's not much Tom/OC interaction in this one. There's just a lot of my OC Sabrina making new friends with my other OCs. Well, I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully, there'll be more Tom/Sabrina action in the next chapter. Again, sorry if I might've missed some errors! Oh, and this one is a wee bit longer than the other ones.

**Disclaimer:**I only own my original characters. Anything that you've read in the Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me, but to the incredible J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**Inaccurate Assumptions**

"Who's that?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Ew. Look at all that metal on her ears. How revolting!"

"Should we wake her?"

Sabrina felt a finger poke at her cheek. She tiredly swatted the finger away and muttered, "Five more minutes, Adelaide."

"Oh dear Merlin! She knows my name!" an airy voice exclaimed.

"Your name's Guinevere. GUI-NE-VERE. Blimey! How on earth do you forget your own name? You're probably the most—"

"For heaven's sake Guin! Don't poke at the poor ruffian! You don't know what diseases she has..." a snooty voice snapped.

Sabrina had, had enough of listening to their shallow conversation. She forced her tired eyes open and was met by one curious face, and five disgusted faces.

"Hello! My name's Guinevere! But you can call me Guin! What's your name?" the airy voice said. The voice belonged to a highly energized girl with curly, sleep-mussed red hair and freckles to match. Her abnormally large blue eyes stared at her keenly.

"G'morning. My name's—"

"What's your blood status?" the snooty voice rudely interrupted. The unpleasant voice belonged to a devastatingly gorgeous blonde girl, who had two cold silver dimes for eyes. Fat pink hair curlers adorned her hair.

Sabrina frowned at her, already disliking her and her snootiness. Disliking was a major understatement. _'Well fine then, at least I tried being civil.'_

She held out her hand and said, "Sabrina Sloane, mud blood. And you are?"

She wasn't graced with an answer, but rather with gasps of shock and horror.

"A mudblood?! A mudblood in Slytherin! There has to be some mistake!"

"Hmph! I knew she was a mudblood! Just look at her vulgar attire!"

"How disgusting! And we'll be sharing a dorm with this filth!"

"We should go and see Dippet about this!"

"Eew! What if we get a disease!? What if we get her parasites!?"

"Oh, I rather like rabbits."

"GUINEVERE!" all five voices screeched, exasperatedly.

"What?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you too." Sabrina said, an amused smile making its way onto her face. Oh, how she hated these types of people. They always pissed her off the most.

And with that she got out of bed, and made her way to the trunk Dumbledore had given her. She hadn't had the chance to look through everything (for she went straight to bed after her..._pleasant_ chat with the headboy) and she was very pleased to see Katherine Hepburn styled trousers instead of skirts. She grabbed a pair of the dull school robes and made her way to the bathroom.

"No! No! No! No! You are not sharing a loo with us!" a nasally voice shouted.

Sabrina whirled around and faced the speaker. The speaker had shiny black hair and sharp green eyes and an equally green-smeared face. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh a little. She looked an awful lot like the wicked witch of the west, from The Wizard of Oz.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?" the nameless green-faced girl said.

"Nothing Elphaba."

"What did you just call me? You dirty American."

"Hmmm? Oh nothing. I just noticed that your skin had turned green. I think you might have caught the flu. You know?"

"What flu?" a timid (but equally bigoted) brunette asked.

"The flu you get when precious purebloods are in the same room as horrible muggleborns such as myself. You see, it starts off as a small itch and then the next thing you know, you feel your stomach doing these horrible flips; and you feel like hurling whenever you sense a muggleborn in the room. After that your skin turns green and then...well, I don't think you wanna find out."

Any fool would know that she was being sarcastic, but sadly she was stuck in a room full of self-centered, bigoted, pureblooded bimbos who didn't know the difference between sarcastic and genuine comments. So, now the room was filled with self-centered, bigoted, _screaming_, pureblooded bimbos.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and snickered to herself as she stepped into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothing from two-thousand twelve and took a nice hot shower. Oh, how she would dearly miss those clothes.

"Moonriver wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday..." she sang as she scrubbed off the grime from her skin.

"Oh, dream maker. You heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way..."

"What are you singing?"

"Oh-Fuck Merlin!" THUD! Multiple bottles of shampoo and bars of sweet smelling soap fell on top of Sabrina as her bare bottom hit the shower floor.

"Oh! Goodness! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" the same airy voice cried.

"Oh, no. It's just fucking fine. It's just...What are you doing here!? What happened to knocking?! I happen to be taking a shower!"

She turned the knob and the hot water immediately stopped pouring down. She grabbed a fluffy white towel off of a nearby rack and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm so sorry again! That was terribly insensitive of me! I was just wondering what song you were singing. It's quite lovely!" The ginger haired girl called Guinevere said.

Sabrina stared at her and stepped out of the shower. A confused expression making its way onto her face. _'I thought purebloods weren't supposed to like muggleborns at all in this era…'_

"It's a song my mom used to sing to me. It's muggle. You wouldn't know it."

It was indeed muggle but in all honesty, that song hasn't even been composed yet. It would appear some twenty years from now in her favorite muggle film Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Well, it's a very lovely composition. I'm Guinevere Makori by the way." she repeated. She stuck out a pale lightly freckled hand.

"I've noticed...I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Sloane." Sabrina eyed the pale hand skeptically.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to contract some sort of illness by touching skin with me?"

Guin's already abnormally large blue eyes widened even more. Her mouth opened into a wide smile and she began laughing. Laughing like a mad woman.

"Haha-W-what m-makes you think th-that?" she said between laughs. She held at her sides and fell to the floor. Laughs escaped her lips and she began shaking violently in all her mirth.

"Hehe-s-sorry. I-hehe-I just find it so funny how s-some people think that." The ginger stood up and began swiping at the happy tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Not to be prejudiced or anything like that, but I thought you disapproved of folks like me."

"Folks like what?"

Sabrina stared at her in bewilderment. Merlin! This girl must be confused!

"Folks like me. You know, muggleborns." she informed her.

Guin's face took on a dreamy expression. "Oh yeah. I'm supposed to. But I don't, anyways."

Sabrina gawked at her. A pureblood _Slytherin_ being nice to her? Why, she felt like laughing herself silly, though Guin had already beaten her to it.

"I don't think that one's blood type should define a person's worth and personality. Society is so degrading, don't you think?"

All she could do was nod her head in agreement. She found a new-found respect for the airy Slytherin ginger.

"You know, I like you Guin." Sabrina smiled at her and she returned it.

"I like you too, Sabrina. I like your style. It was horribly funny watching Arisa start panicking after you told her she had a disease. She looked like she saw my great-granddad in his swim suit."

Sabrina giggled lightly. From the way Guin crinkled her nose, it must be a very unattractive sight.

After Sabrina put on her robes and trousers (which were very comfortable) she and Guinevere went out and headed for the great hall. Thankfully, they were the last to leave, so they didn't run into any of their other house mates.

"Oooooh! You'll love it here! It's absolutely BEAUTIFUL during winter time! And the food here is just HEAVENLY!"

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement as they stepped inside the mouthwatering Great hall. It was just as inviting and beautiful as she last saw it in her own time.

Guin led her to the Slytherin table towards a lone boy sitting at the edge of the table.

"What is the school like in America? Is it anything like Hogwarts?" The ginger-haired witch asked.

"I went to the Salem Witches institute. It's honestly nothing compared to Hogwarts. It's been re-vamped to look like a muggle sky-scraper."

Guin gave her puzzled look. She didn't know what that was.

"You know, tall glass buildings in the cities."

"Oh yes! I've seen them in newspapers and magazines before!"

"Yeah, well it used to be in Massachusetts—a state in the U.S.—but then they moved it to New York because there's a lot of wizards and witches who live there."

"Then why did they make it into a skyscraper?"

"To make it blend in with the muggle buildings. Muggles also inhabit the city, a dangerously high amount in fact. So, we always have to be rather careful."

"Blimey! How do you guys play quidditch then—Marius! You bloody swine! I told you to save me some hot cakes!"

They had finally reached the lone boy at the edge of the table who was eating the last slices of hotcakes on his plate. The boy had dark brown hair and light green eyes, nut brown freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose.

He swallowed and then smirked at Guin and said, "Sorry, you're too slow. And I couldn't let all of these delicious hot cakes go to waste."

He turned his gaze from a very irritated Guin to a very amused Sabrina.

"And who might this lovely, English rose be?" he said, giving her a wink.

"Actually, I'm an American cactus." Sabrina snorted. "Sabrina Sloane."

"Charmed. Marius Fitz, at your service. What would you say to going out to dinner with me?" he winked again and took hold of her hand, giving it a light peck.

Guinevere laughed at him. "Fat chance, Fitz."

"Sorry, mate, but I'm taken." Sabrina winked back and linked arms with Guin.

Marius' light green eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. He had no idea how to respond to that. He didn't think Guin was _that_ type of girl.

Sabrina and Guin exchanged looks of mirth and looked down at Marius' horrified expression. The two of them unlinked their arms and began cackling like the witches they were.

Marius' smiled at the two cackling witches. Relief flooded through him. _'That would have been really awkward.'_

"Phew! I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the great Guinevere Makori."

The two witches laughed even louder earning them a few glares of disapproval. And a, "I hope you bloody die laughing." from a blonde witch, Sabrina didn't bother asking the name for.

Sabrina took the vacant seat across Marius and Guin, piling mountains of food onto her plate.

"Bloody hell, aren't you worried about all those calories?" Guin asked.

"No. I'm on a seafood diet."

"A seafood diet?" Marius laughed. "I hardly call bacon and sausage seafood."

"Not that type of seafood. Seefood! I see food and I eat it."

Guin rolled her eyes and Marius approved enthusiastically.

"You are both going to die of high blood pressure."

"Yolo."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's a muggle thing." Sabrina said, forgetting that she was in the 1940s.

"Right. Where are you from Sabrina? Wait, that was a stupid question. Why did you move to England?" Marius asked, curiously.

"My parents." she said these words in between mouthfuls of glorious food, "My dad's," swallow. "work. He was a," swallow. "businessman. I dunno," swallow. "what type of business," swallow, "exactly." swallow,

"Bloody hell! Chew before you swallow Sabrina! You might choke!" Guin chastised.

Sabrina ate one final mouthful of food and continued speaking.

"We moved to London about a year ago. But then uh...well...I don't really like talking about it." She contorted her face into a painful look and forced a salty tear to stream down her face_. 'Damn, I'm good!'_

Guin patted her arm reassuringly and whispered, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for bringing it up! Oh! I feel so terrible! I forgot that there was a war taking place in the muggle world too!"

Sabrina couldn't help but smile a little at how kind Guin was. Marius looked at her with the same gaze as Guin. They were both such good people. She couldn't help but wonder how the hell they were sorted into Slytherin.

"No it's fine. I mean, I still feel er...terrible about what happened, but...it happens. Death happens and it's something that we need to accept even though it hurts like hell... um…It happens to everyone."

Her two new companions nodded in sorrowful agreement. Sabrina felt rather guilty for making them sad, but it was necessary to keep up with her facade.

Marius was the first to break the morbid silence.

"So what classes do you guys have first?"

"I have double transfigurations with the Gryffindors'."

"Same here. How about you Sabrina?"

"Ugh, I have N.E.W.T potions first. Should I be worried?"

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hello! Thank you_** bali-eyes**_ and _**lostfeather1**_ for the nice reviews! I really appreciated it! :) I'm not really sure about this chapter though...It's not exactly how I had expected it to turn out but, oh well! I just hope you all enjoy it. I don't really think I did a fantastic job on it but, try not to be to vicious. XD I'm still trying to get a hang of this whole writing thing. Anyway, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's. The rest belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies!

* * *

**Good Morning**

Tom was so tired. So, very tired. He was up until four in the morning, finishing up all the other tasks he needed done. And he didn't even get to finish everything. After the knight's meeting he went straight to bed. He went straight to bed, but he didn't go straight to sleep, unfortunately.

He went to bed at two, but was up another two hours thinking about _her_. There was something wrong with the Sloane girl. He just knew it. The way she talked and the way she dressed was so odd.

"Yolo." He heard her say.

"What?" the Makori girl asked.

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing."

_ 'What is Yolo?'_ he thought. Yes, she was an American. And Americans were rather barbaric, folks. They were beneath England. He honestly didn't understand why everyone dreamed of living in America. From what he'd heard about the country, it was a filthy, filthy place, filled with muggles and muggles galore. His face contorted into a sneer. _'Disgusting.'_

But even so, he doubted that beggar's clothing was in style, and he highly doubted that sticking needles into your ears was the latest trend in America. _'Even Americans weren't that bizarre.'_

And what girl wears trousers and has a mouth even worse than a seaman's? He has never heard of females wearing trousers…

"Good morning Tom!" Aphrodite Everett purred from behind him. It was supposed to be seductive, but it sounded like she had some sort of speech impediment to Tom. She wrapped her slim, creamy arms around him and pecked him on the cheek. Her long golden locks spilling down his shoulder.

Tom resisted the urge to wipe the lipstick stain off his cheek and shove her off of him. He had a reputation to keep. But he was having some extreme difficulty trying to resist that urge, the harlot had invited herself to take a seat on his lap; he felt like gagging. And he really wasn't in the mood for any of her choking endearments.

"Morning." He said charmingly. He purposely cut off the word 'good' because, what was so good about the morning?

"Did you know we have a new addition to our house?" she told him, scrunching up her gorgeous face in utter repugnance.

"Yes, I've had the _pleasure_ to meet her acquaintance." Tom frowned at the mentioning of the American. She mystified him and he hated it.

"It's absolutely revolting. A mudblood! A mudblood in Slytherin!" Arisa Fujioka said haughtily in her nasally, priggish voice.

"She brings are ancestors to shame." chimed in Morticia Burke.

"She is so uncouth and unequivocally hideous! She has a mouth even dirtier than a pirate!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Who's so uncouth and unequivocally hideous?" Alphard Black asked, sliding into his usual seat in between Morticia Burke and Abraxas Malfoy. Tom lifted up his eyes to acknowledge the new arrival's presence and nodded.

Aphrodite whipped back a golden curl in a very dramatic motion and sneered, "Our new housemate. The American mudblood." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the girl with short messy brown hair wearing trousers, happily chatting away with Makori and Fitz. The trio burst out laughing raucously, and Aphrodite screeched, "I hope you bloody die laughing!"

Alphard's stony eyes drank in the sight of the new girl._ 'Hmph. Not bad. Looks more like a lion than a snake, though.'_

"Oh, come now Everett. She isn't _that_ hideous. You're just mad because she doesn't look half as bad as you without makeup on."

Tom smirked at the comment. Aphrodite's sliver eyes narrowed into slits.

"Damn bloodtraitor." She growled. "That's not true."

"Damn hypocrite." He mimicked. "You say her mouth is even dirtier than a pirate's, when your choice of word is probably just as uncouth as hers."

"Alphard! Don't defend the mudblood! Oh! You bring our family name to shame!" Walburga Black shrieked. Her stony eyes (that were identical to Alphard's) widened in horror.

"Just wait 'til my father hears about this." Abraxas sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sabrina.

"Does it look like I give a fuck, _Wally_? And actually Aphrodite, it is quite true. Don't you agree Malfoy?"

Alphard loved making them angry. It was like bull-fighting, just a little more dangerous (especially if they were both on their monthlies). Alphard bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud. If he laughed, it would just ruin the whole effect he was going for.

Tom on the other hand, sat back and bit by bit removed Aphrodite off of his lap. When he was finally rid of her weight on him, he extended his long legs and perched them on the vacant seat opposite him. He scourgified the ghastly lipstick stain off of his pale cheek and tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back; deciding that he was to cool for their childish blabbering. An amused smirk made itself present on his handsome face, as he watched his fellow housemates banter back and forth. His previous irritation, somewhat forgotten.

"—Oh! You take that back! Take it back! That mudblood is not _prettier_ than me and you know—"

"It only hurts because it's the truth, Everett. And by the way, I love the mustache. It's a nice look."

Aphrodite automatically raised a dainty hand to touch the space between her nose and upper lip. "I do not have a mustache! You-you vile, bloodtraitor—"

"Why is it that whenever I give you a genuine compliment on your mustache and unibrow, you lash out?"

Tom let the mindless bantering go on until it was time to departure to their morning classes. He was used to it by now and had trained his ears to block them out. Normally, he would snap at them and make them shut up, but his mind was too occupied to care. His dark sapphire gaze drifted towards the dark-haired girl sitting at the other end of the table. He couldn't help but wonder how on earth she knew he wasn't a pureblood. Nobody knew that, not even his 'friends'. How had she known? He had never told anybody that. It was not something he went around advertising to the world…

This girl raised a lot of questions in him and he didn't like that. He needed to make sure she wasn't going to be a threat to his plans. Tom stood up from his seat and retrieved his second-hand school bag. He left the Great Hall and made his way to potions, his mind swirling with a million different questions.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hola! There's not much to say about this one. I just hope you all enjoy it! And I just wanted to say THANK YOU! I've been updating frequently because I want to get as much in as possible before school starts. It's so close! D: Anyway, enjoy! And again, sorry if I missed any errors. I'll try and fix them all later.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters. Anything that you've read in the Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me, but to the genius J.K. Rowling!

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**Blood, Brains and Stomachs**

She should have been worried about potions. Should have been very worried, but for some odd reason; she wasn't. She just felt absolutely sick to her stomach. _'Well, what do I have to be worried about? Slughorn doesn't know me...yet.'_ She thought.

Sabrina asked Guinevere and Marius to walk her to the potions classroom. She already knew the way of course, but it wouldn't do to waltz into the potions classroom as if she'd been going to school there for the past six years—which she had, but you know what she means.

"You must be really smart to be in N.E.W.T level potions." Marius said.

Sabrina merely nodded her head nervously, wondering what on earth possessed Dumbledore to put her in a N.E.W.T level potions class. She was fucking _HORRIBLE_ at potions. And she _HATED _potions. When she took the entrance exam, the concoction she had made bubbled lethally, and singed the trimmings of Dumbledore's robes. She would simply have to speak to him when she had transfiguration next.

"Sabrina, are you ok? You're looking a bit green." Guin asked her, concern was etched into her freckled face.

_'No, I'm not ok. I am going to fucking die—'_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might've gotten the flu. You know? The flu people like me get, when they're around inbreeds too long."

Guinevere chortled in a very (as they would label it in this era) 'unladylike' fashion and threw her head of wild red hair back.

"You're crazy." She hiccupped, smiling. "We'll see you at divination."

Sabrina waved goodbye to Marius and Guin. She slowly, very slowly stepped into the potions classroom. A majority of the class was already present. She had been the last to arrive.

As soon as she went inside the room, everyone stared at her with mild interest. A few people crinkling their noses in distaste (most of them Slytherins) and most pointing (not very discreetly) and whispering.

"Ah, hello my dear. The new American student. What might your name be?" a very familiar, sickeningly jovial voice said.

Sabrina turned and faced a much younger Horace Slughorn. He looked very similar to his older counterpart, with his fluffy eyebrows, dry mustache and beady gooseberry eyes. The only difference was the straw-blonde hair on the top of his head and the fact that he still possessed a very, very, VERY, small neck—back in her time, he had no neck.

"Sabrina Sloane, sir." She said politely. Maybe if she was polite and sweet now, he would take it a bit easier on her when he sees what a terrible failure she is.

"Oh! Marvelous! Albus has told me lots about you! Says that you passed the exam with flying colors!" Slughorn chirped happily.

He took a sweaty, fat hand and shook her slim, now-wet hand.

Sabrina's polite smile faltered slightly, her tan cheeks glowing a light shade of red.

That's it. Albus Dumbledore was going to die early.

Slughorn mistook it as a sign of great modesty. "Now, don't be so modest Ms. Sloane. Come now, pick any seat."

Her dark eyes scanned the dingy room, searching for an empty seat. She mentally groaned when she saw that the only available seat was next to the snooty blonde girl and bighead boy. As if on cue, Riddle looked right her, staring straight into her eyes. She raised a hand to touch her cheek. There was that feeling again. That odd burning sensation.

Sabrina flipped the birdie on him and desperately searched the room for another open seat. Tom glowered at her, burning a hole into her skin. She really didn't want to sit there. It was already bad enough she had to take potions.

And then she saw it! An opening! A heavenly beacon of light next to a cute Gryffindor boy, with carrot-colored hair and fair skin.

She practically ran over to the vacant seat, as if her life depended on it. She reached the table with a small 'THUD', as she dumped all of her belongings onto the table and jumped into the stool.

"That seat is taken." the boy said.

This time, Sabrina groaned out loud and openly frowned.

"Dammit." She began grudgingly cramming her things into her school bag.

And then the boy grinned at her, his honey brown eyes glimmering jokingly.

"Only joking. Ignatius Prewett." He told her.

_'Ignatius. Ignatius _Prewett._ Why! He was related to the war hero Ronald Weasley!'_

"Ok! Now that everyone is settled, please take out your textbooks and turn to page 12. You will not be brewing any potions today, but you will be reviewing the eight uses of dragon's blood…"

_'Eight uses? There's twelve!'_ she absently thought.

Sabrina sighed in relief and shook his hand with a firm grip.

"Sabrina Sloane." She said, for the one-billionth time that day. "And thanks, bro."

"No problem. I wouldn't want to sit with that lot either."

Ignatius grimaced. And then: "Wait, aren't you in the same house as that lot?"

He motioned to her green and silver uniform.

"Yes, unfortunately. I have to share a dorm with the Slytherin harlot and the spawn of Satan." She said, nudging in the direction of the snooty blonde and Riddle. The two were getting very cozy.

Ignatius smiled a crooked smile. "I'm guessing you don't like your housemates."

"Not all of them. A few are decent. But most are rather dimwitted. I think it's the many generations of inbreeding that has caused them to lack enough brain cells."

"Are you saying I'm dimwitted? I happen to be a product of so called 'inbreeding'." Ignatius asked her in a grave tone, though he was grinning.

"Yes and no. Yes because, you let me take the seat and no because I think you're decent, you haven't judged me based on my blood."

"Why is it a dimwitted move to let a bird like you take the seat?" He winked at her as he said this. _'Goodness, what is it with forties boys. They're so flirty.'_

"Because now your health is at risk. I am not responsible for the many burns and injuries you may be inflicted with, while you're my potions buddy."

She told him all this as she wrote it down on a piece of parchment. Sabrina decided that she liked Ignatius, he reminded her of home. And of Emmett. She missed Emmett.

"Now sign here."

Ignatius smiled and obliged to her wishes.

* * *

She survived potions and thankfully didn't blow up the classroom…yet. All they had done was answer some questions in the textbook. She found it to be really easy, since she had already studied most of the questions. Transfiguration was really fun. Dumbledore was an excellent teacher and the best part about it was that Ignatius was with her. Oh, how he reminded her of Emmett. She missed Emmett. And Adelaide and her parents…

"I have to speak with Dumbledore. I'll catch you later." She told Ignatius.

He nodded and saluted her, throwing in a wink, which caused Sabrina to roll her eyes.

"Professor, can I talk to you?"

Dumbledore smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. When the last student left the room, he closed the door with a swift motion of his wand.

"Yes of course, my dear. What is it that you need help with?"

Sabrina swallowed and said, very carefully, "Why did you put me in a N.E.W.T level potions class? I'm ruddy _HORRIBLE and stupid _at potions. I nearly blew up your office!"

Dumbledore's smile only seemed to grow bigger; his bright blue eyes twinkled with more intensity.

"Ms. Sloane, you are cleverer than you seem to think you are. You have the potential to be an exceptional potions brewer, if you put your mind to it."

Sabrina raised a dark brow at him, a perplexed frown marring her face. _'He's definitely mad.'_

"Well, you ought to go off to your next class. Good day Ms. Sloane."

And with that, Dumbledore waltzed away to attend to the arriving students.

* * *

"My lo—"

"Don't call me that, you fool! Not here. Someone might hear you." Tom hissed. They were in the middle of the hallway for Merlin's sake! He could feel another headache forming. It seems that he's been getting a lot of migraines lately.

"Sorry, m—Riddle. I have what you've asked for." Carlisle Goyle whispered.

Tom sighed, exasperatedly. Goyle was such an idiot. He would've asked Malfoy to do it, but Malfoy had no stomach. Goyle had a stomach. A big one at that. But unfortunately his surplus of stomach left him with a low supply of brains.

The two of them stood facing each other for a good five minutes. Tom, looking at Goyle expectantly and Goyle, staring back at his master wondering why he was looking at him in such a way. _'Have I done something to displease him?' _Carlisle didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his master's infamous cruciatus curses. Watching Malfoy writhe and scream with no sound, on the floor was not a pretty sight.

"Well?" Tom snapped, he hated waiting.

"Oh, right. Uh…What were we talking about?" Carlisle scratched at his head dumbly (bless his poor, unfortunate soul).

Tom breathed out through his teeth, trying to keep his temper in check. He was tempted to crucio the oaf. But if he did, he might make him even duller than he was in the first place. And if the oaf became any duller, then he would never get what he want—no _needed. _And if he didn't get what he asked Goyle to retrieve, then he would have to go and get it himself. _'Just like I always have to.'_ He thought bitterly.

"The blood. Do you have it?" he ground out, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh, yeah! Right!" Carlisle reached into the pocket of his robes, feeling around for the vile of unicorn blood.

"It was really difficult trying to make it keep—"

"I don't need the details, Goyle. Just give it to me."

Carlisle put his hand into his other pocket and fished out a slim test tube, filled with silver liquid all the way to the top.

"Here." He said, handing Tom the vile. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It's none of your concern. You will be rewarded for your services." Tom said, smugly. He held onto the vile almost shaking with mirth. His dark azure eyes glimmering greedily.

Goyle could almost swear he saw a flash of red in his dark eyes. But he just dismissed it as a trick of the light. He smiled, proudly. He had pleased his master and he would be spared of the cruciatus curse.

"Now get out of my sight."

Goyle shuffled away from Tom and made his way towards Crabbe. Still smiling proudly.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hey! This is probably going to be the last of my frequent update streak. School starts in three days! D: I hope you all enjoy it. There isn't much Tom/Sabrina action in this one. Or any Tom for that matter. Well, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** My first initial is a J, but my middle initial is not a K and my last name is not Rowling.

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**The Rest Of Day One: Part I**

Sabrina absolutely loathed divination. The only reason why she took the class back in her time, was because it was an easy O. However, she was deeply regretting signing up for the class. It was all bull shit. _Bull shit._

Cassandra Trelawney of 1943 was even loopier than Sybill Trelawney of 2012. She could definitely see the resemblance between the two. They both had white faces, magnified (due to the spectacles they wore) dark green eyes, and frizzy brown hair. Sabrina could almost pretend she was back in 2012 because of how identical the two professors looked. They even wore the same droopy cardigans and the same hideous sweaters!

"Oh, my poor child! What a horrid fate! A horrid fate!" she had told Sabrina, the minute she stepped into the classroom. _'Yep. Definitely something Sybill would say.'_

"Er-I see a giraffe."

Marius gave her a doubtful look and took the tea cup from her (they were looking at tea leaves today). He looked down at his textbook, that was sitting on his knee.

"That's not a giraffe. It's a hand." He said, pointing to a page on the textbook.

Sabrina peered at the page.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's a giraffe." she told him, taking the cup back.

"There isn't anything about giraffes in the book. And that doesn't even make any sense. I'm telling you it's a hand."

"I'm telling you it's a giraffe. Look! There's the head, the long neck and the legs. See?"

Marius took the cup back from her and peered into it. His long nose almost completely inside the cup.

"It's because you're holding it upside down. See?" he flipped the cup over and showed her.

"It's a hand. What giraffe has five legs?"

"That's his tail!"she argued.

"That's the thumb!"he countered.

"Guin, doesn't this look like a giraffe to you?"

The ginger removed her gaze from the textbook and looked inside the tea cup in Sabrina's hands.

"It kinda looks like a hand. An old person's hand. You see the long skinny fingers?"

"Ha! I told you so!" Marius exclaimed, smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Sabrina frowned at him. She was certain it was a giraffe.

"Aaaawww. Ease up, dolly."

This earned him a light smack on the face.

"Violence is never the answer." Guin giggled out.

"I apologize Mother Guinevere. Now, what does the-*cough* *cough*-hand mean, anyway?"

Marius flipped through the textbook and said: "Since the hand is slightly curled, it says here it's an omen of bad luck."

"It indicates that you are in terrible danger." he added, a little more gravely.

Sabrina snorted. "Bull shit." She's already had enough bad luck.

Guin shrugged and said, "Probably is. Mine says that I'll enjoy my suffering. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Marius rolled his eyes and snatched Guin's cup from her hands.

"Give me that! You're both absolutely daft. You two don't appreciate the art Tessomancy enough, to understand it."

Guin and Sabrina cackled like the witches they were. The two females watched and listened as Marius 'deciphered' what Guin's omen was.

* * *

The trio had lunch after divination. And then they proceeded to their afternoon classes. She had, had D.A.D.A, Charms and History of Magic with Guin and Marius. D.A.D.A and Charms were as fun and engaging as always, and she rather liked Professor Merrythought (the D.A.D.A professor of this era). Professor Goodrich was alright as well. Sabrina found him to be a bit scary though. With his dark, condemning eyebrows and all his bulk. He looked more like a gangster than a charms teacher.

"TODAY WE WILL BE TAKING A POP QUIZ." he had 'said'.

History of Magic was a complete and utter bore. Binns still looked the same. He hadn't changed much in 2012. He still looked transparent and dead and dull. Still had the same sleepy voice, and still taught the same taxing lessons. She basically memorized everything Binns was teaching. Sabrina spent the whole of that class passing notes to Guin, much to Marius' dismay. She couldn't understand what Marius found to be so interesting about listening to Binns drawl on and on about things they've already been taught.

Ancient Runes had been interesting. Sabrina had been pleasantly surprised to see that Bathsheda Babbling held the Ancient Runes post (and she would hold onto that post for another 70 years). She looked much younger than her older counterpart, back in 2012. She still had the same friendly, honey brown eyes, the same pretty face and the same kind smile. Her hair was a honey brown color that matched her eyes, instead of the striking silver Sabrina had become accustomed to.

After runes, she met up with Marius and Guin in the library for free period. They decided to meet up there to do their mountains of homework together.

By the time dinner came, Sabrina was exhausted and starving. She was close to cracking. _'Merlin! The forties gives out a lot of homework!'_ And she wasn't even done yet. She still had a midnight astronomy class to attend.

"That's Arisa Fujioka. The one with the disease. And the harlot with blonde hair, sitting on Riddle's lap is Aphrodite Everett." Guin informed her, unabashedly pointing at a pale girl with slim green eyes and shiny black hair, whom she recognized to be Elphaba.

Sabrina burst out laughing, showering the table in mashed potatoes. _'Aphrodite Everett? What kind of name is that?'_

"Sabrina! Swallow first!" Guin scolded.

"W-what the hell? What kind of n-name is that? A-Aphrodite Everett?"

Marius grinned at her. "It's a stupid name. But the bloody slut seems to be proud of it."

"Marius! That's really mean!"

Guin began smacking him with her spoon.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! I'm sorry-but you can't punish me for speaking the truth."

"Violence is never the answer." Sabrina said between fits of laughter.

"Oh right. Thank you for reminding me." Guin put the spoon down.

"Who's that dude?" Sabrina asked the redhead, pointing at a boy with platinum tell-tale blonde hair. He was obviously a Malfoy, but she wasn't supposed to know that.

"That's Abraxas Malfoy. He's a total git that one. A coward. Follows Riddle around like some lost puppy." Marius answered, a layer of disgust and disapproval in his voice.

"And the ridiculously, attractive, dreamy, smart, handsome, beautiful, gorgeous-" Guin began gushing out dreamily.

"What she means to say is, the ridiculously, fake, plastic, kiss up, stickup the arse, headboy underneath the harlot is the infamous Tom Riddle." Marius finished, smirking at Guin. He didn't think Riddle was that bad, to be honest. He was a decent bloke. Marius just enjoyed making Guin angry. He found it funny how smitten she was with Riddle.

Guin frowned at him and began hitting him with her spoon again.

"You take it back! You're just jealous of his hotness!"

"No. I'm just stating facts-"

Her two new friends were bickering on and on, but Sabrina couldn't seem to hear any of it.

_'The infamous Tom Riddle...Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle. Tom. Riddle...'_ She thought to herself. _'Why do I feel like I'm supposed to-TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.'_

Sabrina began promptly choking on her carrots. She couldn't believe it. _'How could I have been so slow?'_ In all her irritation and annoyance towards him last night, she had completely dismissed his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort-defeated by the great Harry Potter- was the most infamous dark wizard who had ever lived in her time. And now she was stuck in his time. His prime time to be exact.

"He is absolutely-I told you! For Merlin's sake! Chew before you swallow, Sabrina!" Guin chewed her out.

Marius began thunderously patting her back, in a vain attempt to unclog her breathing/eating tube.

Cough. Cough. "I'm," Cough. "Fine." Cough. Cough. Cough. She took a napkin and gingerly wiped her mouth.

"Riddle? What's the story with him?"

"So you've heard?"

"Kind of. I read something in the prophet, with his name. Said something about an award or whatever." She told them innocently. Feigning ignorance.

The ginger girl and the jade eyed boy exchanged nervous glances. They looked at each other as if debating whether or not to tell her.

And then: "About two years ago, weird things were happening." Guin began.

"Really bad, weird things happened. This was in our fifth year here, I think. There was a monster loose in the castle. A monster that petrified muggleborns. Only muggleborns." Marius added.

"People said that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. The attacks were so frequent and became so bad, that almost all the muggleborn students left Hogwarts. Hogwarts was almost shut down. A muggleborn named Myrtle Olivere died." Guin whispered, sadly.

"She was the only one that died. They found her dead in the first floor girls bathroom...Some say she killed herself...She's still in there...haunting the toilets..."

"Thankfully, Riddle found the criminal. Rebeus Hagrid. A half-breed in third year. His pet Acromantula had been the one responsible for the attacks. Riddle was given the Special Award for Services to the School award." Guin finished.

The Great Hall had suddenly taken up a gloomy air, despite the fact that they were surrounded by smiling faces and laughing people.

_'So, he's already done it.'_

Marius smiled, tentatively and said, "Don't worry about it, though. It's over and gone. Everything's better now."

Guinevere nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Tom's such an angel."

Marius snorted. Guin frowned at him. Sabrina only smiled. Oh how so very wrong they were.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hello! I haven't updated in quite a while and I apologize for that. I've had so much school work to do (and it's only been the first week D:) and I haven't had much time to upload a new chapter. I wanted to say thanks for all the new nice reviews and all the favorites and follows and the views. :) It warms my dippy fan-girl heart. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's fairly short and I don't really know how I feel about it. :/ I just thought that I needed to upload something and today was perfect. Anyway, after my useless ramblings ENJOY! :)

**Disclaimer:** My first initial is 'J', my second initial is not 'K' and my last name isn't 'Rowling'.

Ciao! Lovelies! :)

* * *

**Denial**

"Damn it." Tom muttered, under his breath.

He was really losing it today. He was very, very, dangerously close to snapping and he honestly didn't want to have to go through all the trouble of obliviating Bazinett. First he had to swallow down all the chunks in his throat because of Everett's suffocating 'affections', then he had to deal with Goyle's lack of intelligence, then he had to deal with both Crabbe and Goyle, because Goyle decided to disobey him and tell Crabbe about the private mission he had specifically told him not to tell anyone; and now he had to listen to Bazinett's useless chatter. And on top of that, he still had a midnight astronomy class to attend to. Oh, and let's not forget about all the mountains of homework he needed to finish and the knights meeting. Tom put it on his mental to-do list to only have knights meetings every other week once a week. Dark Lords needed their damn power naps. Thank Merlin there was no prefect meeting tonight.

"—so, I was thinking that we could enchant the ceiling to make it look like a lightning storm and maybe invite the ghosts..."

Bronwyn Bazinett abruptly stopped speaking and looked over at the handsome Headboy. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying. The pale young man was perched by the fire, facing her. A long pointer finger and a long thumb, pinching at the bridge of his immaculate nose. He wasn't looking at her, but Bronwyn had been around Tom long enough to know that he was in one of his moods again.

She sighed heavily and tucked a lock of copper hair behind her ear. _'Damn-language Bronwyn, language—him. He's such a baby. He's not the only one who has other plans.'_ she thought, thinking about Ignatius; whom she had promised to meet in the Gryffindor common room about five minutes ago.

"Are you ok?" she asked him carefully. Her bright hazel eyes eying him thoughtfully.

Tom raised his dark eyes to meet hers.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." he replied smoothly. _'No, I'm not ruddy fine. I ruddy going to die young—'_

She frowned at him and said; "Look Riddle, we both want to get this done quickly and in order to do that you need to cooperate. I have a life outside of here you know."

Tom raised an elegant brow at her and smirked. "Don't you mean a certain Ignatius Prewett to shag?"

Bronwyn's normally creamy face, flooded with various shades of pink and orange. She really honestly disliked Tom at times. He could get so annoying...and scary. A bit scary, yeah.

"Ye—n-no! No! That's none of your business!"

Tom smirked at her. Bazinett was so easy to toy with. It was funny watching her blaze up.

The hazel-eyed head girl glared at him. She was really tempted to maim him right now, but she honestly didn't want to risk losing her position as head girl. Even if it meant putting up with the stick up the arse, arrogant, Slytherin head boy._ 'Honestly, what's got his knickers in a twist now? Is it that time of the month again?'_

And then: "Is it a girl?" she asked him, a mischievous grin breaking out onto her face. She raised a copper brow at him.

Riddle seemed to pale even more at the innocent inquiry. His jaw was set and sealed tight, and his knuckles were turning an even more evident shade of white. He looked like he'd been shoved off his high horse.

Bronwyn's mocking smile only grew at his much unanticipated reaction, her hazel eyes widened in delight. _'It's definitely a girl.'_

"No." he said this with a tight firmness, which only caused (much to his dismay) Bazinett to mouth away.

"Ooooh! Tommy-kins is smitten with a girl! You must tell me who she is! Is it Everett? No, actually. I don't think she's your type, she's too...how do I say it...oh bloody hell, she's too plain slutty. Oh! Is it Alice? Or maybe it's—No! It's Wally! Or maybe it's Arisa—no! That's not possible; she's like the asian version of Everett. I know! It's Guin! No—it's definitely Druella. Yes! It's Druella isn't it? Actually, no. I think she has a crush on her brother. Maybe it's Faye—I've got it! I saw you gawking at her during breakfast! It's that new girl! The American—"

"No! No. No. No!" he barked out, no longer able to tolerate her constant yammering.

He felt like vomiting. Bazinett thinks he fancies the American mudblooded, hoodlum. He wanted to kill himself. Although, he wouldn't actually do that. He would kill Bazinett and then the mudblood. He despised both of them. Oh! He can't even fathom the thought of fancying the American reject. It was too disgusting and ghastly. He had only recently met her the previous night and he already hated that American barbarian. He hated her the moment he laid eyes on her vulgar attire and the minute she opened her smarting mouth. Tom has never hated anyone that quickly before (save for Dumbledore) and has never hated anyone with such an indescribable passion, that it almost felt so good for some odd, abnormal reason.

The stupid Gryffindor head girl gave him a perplexed look that morphed into one of astonishment.

"You don't fancy a girl?" she gasped out.

"What?" Tom snapped. His livid blue eyes immediately shot up to meet her hazel orbs. _'She's mental. Absolutely mental.' _His dark azure eyes darkened into black slits of fury and exasperation as he realized what she was suggesting.

And then: "Blimey! Don't be daft Bazinett. I am not queer. I don't fancy anyone. Ok? I don't ruddy fancy anyone and I'm not ruddy queer! Can we just get on with planning the bloody ball?"

"So, now you want to help plan the ball, eh? Tsk, tsk. I'm not letting you slip away that easily. So, you do fancy Selena?"

"It's Sabrina, you damn bimbo. And no! I ruddy don't fancy that _thing_!"

Screw killing her. He was going to torture her and make her beg for death. And then heal her for a few minutes and then torture her again and then feed her mangled body to the basilisk while she was still alive. He didn't care if she was pureblooded.

Bronwyn shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him. Normally, she would have been highly offended by the fact that he had just called her a prostitute (and slightly afraid because of how peeved he looked at the moment. Was that a flash of red in his eyes?); But right now she was too excited to perceive the subtle menacing, warning looks he was giving her. She picked up her school bag and made her way towards the portrait hole, throwing him a knowing wink.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Ignatius. We'll finish it tomorrow. Don't worry Tommy dearest, I won't tell a soul that you fancy Madame Sabrina Riddle...ONLY if you give me all the details ASAP!"

Tom's face became nearly transparent. There was no color left to drain from his already white face. _'If there's a God out there, please, PLEASE, give me strength.' _He was holding onto his yew wand so tightly, he was sure it was going to snap in half.

Bronwyn shook her head, still smiling and made her way towards Gryffindor tower; running and taking it three steps at a time up the stairs. She was late by half an hour and Ignatius was probably worrying about her. Oh, she had so much to tell him!

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Hey! I just wanted to say thank you all for everything. Seven reviews and twelve follows, might not mean a lot to some people, but it truly means a lot to me. THANK YOU! I'm happy to know that at least some people enjoy this. :) Well, you'll be glad to know this does have some Tom/Sabrina action in it. Hope you like it. And sorry for some of the major errors in the previous chapters. The website was being particularly annoying, so that I had to keep going back and editing them.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs. Sadly... :(

Ciao! Lovelies!

* * *

**Midnight**

Sabrina ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She was getting tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep. Astronomy was one of her favorite classes, but she needed her power naps and running up a winding path of never ending steps was not doing wonders for her very low supply of fuel.

When she had finally finished the race, and wrenched open the ancient slab of wood; she was sweaty and about ready to pass out.

As if on cue; "Sloane, Sabri—"

"Present!" she managed to wheeze out.

"Good, good. I was worried you wouldn't be able to find your way up here. Professor Huxley."

Sabrina raised her dark eyes to meet his grey ones. She tilted her head back to actually be able to see him. He was awfully tall (by her standards) with dark brown hair and freckled skin and a warm smile. Professor Huxley looked to be around his mid-twenties. He had a kind, charming countenance to him. The type of countenance that probably earned him a few dippy teenaged admirers. Maybe even a few staff crushes too.

"Pleased to meet you Professor." Sabrina decided she rather liked him.

He smiled kindly at her and said, "You can take the seat next to Mr. Riddle over there, please."

Ok. Now she mildly disliked him. No way in hell was she going to sit next to the spawn of Satan.

Professor Huxley chuckled lightly at her horrified expression. It was either because she was just new or she was a squirly one. After all his six (almost seven) years of teaching at Hogwarts, he knew that nearly every girl would kill to sit next to Tom. _'This should be interesting.'_

"Now, now Ms. Sloane. Tom won't bite."

_'He won't bite, but he will verbally attack. Oh, and let's not forget, physically maim and torture you with every dark spell he knows; if you don't abide by his righteous word.'_

Sabrina simply nodded her head and bit at her lips. She forced her legs to move towards the lone, isolated table Riddle was occupying. She silently tip-toed towards his superior demeanor.

Riddle was sitting, facing the open sky, filled with thousands of breathtaking constellations. He looked so peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a Dark Lord could ever be. He looked younger in a sense, when he wasn't hissing and glaring at her. He had a dreamy far off look in his inky sapphire eyes and his glowing pale face held no line of stress.

_'Well,'_ she thought, impishly. _'that simply wouldn't do.'_

THUD! Tom ripped his eyes away from the stars, to look at the new arrival. He immediately regretted doing so, as his line of vision was met by an already too familiar tan, dark-haired, bobbed head.

"You again?" he groaned, not even bothering to hide his irritation. He began promptly massaging his temples. He ought to get checked at the hospital wing. He was probably contracting some sort of disease from mudbloods.

"It's nice to see you too."

"By all means, the pleasure is all mine. I'm delighted to be graced by your _civil_ nature." he jabbed.

"And I'm delighted to be graced by your _humbling_ person."

"Touché."

There was an odd twinkling of silence between the two drifters. They stared back at each other with stiff gazes, neither willing to back down.

"We will be starting star charts today. You will work with the person at your table..."

Tom was the first to break the odd quietness. "Why are you here?"

Sabrina gave him a look that read: "Why do you fucking think I'm here?"

"Well, I just decided that I would come up here and find you, so that I could throw you off the balcony, is all."

He rolled his eyes at her. As if she had the strength to lift him up and actually throw him off the tower.

"Very astute. Let me rephrase that; why are you at my table?"

"Actually, it's our table now."

"No. It isn't. I'm not allowing you to sit here."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Suck it up, butter cup." Sabrina said, whilst sliding into the seat across from him. She ought to keep her mouth shut and not get him angry, but he really got on her nerves.

"What if I don't want to 'suck it up'?"

"Then _you're_ going to have to move."

"No,_ you're_ going to have to move. This is my table."

"Is your name on it?"

"No. But this happens to be my spot. Is_ your_ name on it?" he mirrored. She was so annoying. He was actually tempted to lift her up and throw her out the balcony, to be rid of her uncivilized presence.

She smiled cheekily at him and pointed to a spot on the table.

"It is now."

Tom peered at the spot she was pointing to and mentally screamed out loud. Right there written into the dark wood was the name, 'Sabrina Sloane'. She was vandalizing school property!

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ten points for vandalizing school property!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm Sabrina Sloane and your Tom Riddle. Remember?" All of her anger towards him had long dissipated. This was too fun. Lord Voldemort freaking out because she had 'vandalized' school property. That was honestly hardly 'vandalizing'.

"You do realize that you're taking—thanks," takes star chart from Huxley, "—that you're taking points away from your own house, right?"

"Fine then. Detention, this Saturday." Tom said smugly. That ought to get her to shut her trap more often.

Sabrina shrugged. She was used to this by now.

"That's fine by me. I'm free Saturday anyways."

Tom's eyes narrowed into furious black slits._ 'Why is it so damn hard to crush her? How the hell was sorted into Slytherin? Mudblood is on a roll.'_

"Do you know where Albireo is located?" Sabrina asked him, squinting into her telescope. She couldn't seem to find it.

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his neatly styled hair. He might as well swallow it down and get his work done. His abhorrence towards the American shouldn't interfere with his stellar marks.

He took the telescope from her and looked through it, searching the night sky. When he succeeded in finding the constellation, he wrote it down on the star chart and they went on to the next set.

The rest of the night went on like this. Neither speaking, only working.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**** Hey guys! Thanks for all the feed back so far, I really appreciate it. :) Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of weird...I don't know. It's probably one of my least favorite ones but, yeah. I still hope you like it anyway. There's more of Tom and Sabrina. Please let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own my original characters. Anything recognizable in the HP series isn't mine, but the incredible J.K. Rowling's!**

**Ciao! Lovelies! :)**

* * *

**Snoops**

She's been stuck in the past for two weeks now and she actually quite liked it. Her new friends were amazing, school-work wasn't as bad as she previously thought, detentions weren't that severe, it was funny dipping Aphrodite's long golden locks into ink jars, Slughorn seemed to like her a bit more and...She fit in. Well, she stuck out like a sore thumb, with all her 'strange' antics and her 'graceless' choice of clothing and her 'crude' language; but for some chilling reason, it felt like she belonged in 1943.

And that chilling reason worried her. Just a bit. She visited Dumbledore on a daily basis, asking him if he found a way for her to go back home. So far, there has been no such luck.

Sabrina was sitting very much alone in a secluded corner in the library, burying her nose into one yellow-stained book to another. Her dark eyes drank in every word and occasionally re-read a paragraph, in case she might have missed a crucial detail.

**_'...Time traveling is a dangerous thing. Many witches and wizards have done this for countless centuries and will likely continue doing so for many more centuries to come. Every time you travel back (for more than just trivial use) or travel forwards, you split open another seam in the universe; in other words you create another dimension. The new dimension that you have created will change everything in the original one, from which you came; creating duplicates (or copies) of yourself in all the other dimensions already created by all the other witches and wizards before and after you. Everything will indeed change in the original timeline, but only small changes, that adjust to your traveling through time...'_**

Sabrina rubbed at her eyes and shut the book. She's been inside the library all day and she hasn't gotten anywhere. Everything she's read repeated the same thing over and over again**_. _****_'Time traveling is dangerous'_******and **_'Splitting the seams of the universe'_** and **_'Duplicating yourself'_******and **_'Changing original timeline' _**was all she had absorbed for the past six hours. It was driving her mad.

She was screwed.

None of the books mentioned anything that involved traveling back in time using different methods. It only mentioned time-turners, which is a really logical explanation. Except for the fact that, she didn't even remember having or holding a time-turner at the time she mysteriously dozed off...

"Dammit! Stop cheesing me!" Sabrina screeched at the utterly useless pile of books.

It was as if all the authors plagiarized off of each other's work. They all said the same damn thing and all had the same damn ideas.

She lay her head down onto the cool wooden surface of the table and shut her eyes. Pictures. Faces. Memories danced behind her closed eyelids.

**Her mother laughing, her dad grinning and her baby sister cooing happily in her arms...Adelaide's ridiculous crush on professor Longbottom. Watching Addie try to flirt with the poor clueless Professor and rolling her eyes in amusement. ****_'Who the hell asks for tutoring for herbology?'..._****Addie and Emmett each giving her a kiss on either cheek.**

**"Bloody hell! I don't want to get your damn herpes!" she yelled at them, smiling. She honestly hated it when people kissed her. The human mouth was disgusting. Her two best friends laughed like the crazies they were and hugged her. **

**"You scared us half to death, Sabrina. We thought you had died! That was a long drop!" Addie said. **

**"I'm going to bloody hex Fenwick, into next year." Emmett ground out—**

And then the scene abruptly switched to something totally unfamiliar...

**"Stop!" Sabrina screamed. "STOP! STOP IT! DON'T HURT THEM!"**

**There was laughter, following her desperate plea. High, cold, hollow laughter. Her little sister lay down on the ground, screaming with no sound and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She was bound together by invisible chains. Her father was chained to a nearby wall, watching her mother's blood ooze out of her head.**

**"ARIA!" He cried out, tugging at the chains, trying to run over to her dead mother. **

**"What do you want from me?" Sabrina asked the voice. **

**A tall, hooded figure with gleaming red eyes approached. He took out his pale wand and raised her chin with it. She sobbed. And spat and growled and cursed and tugged. **

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"**

**He lifted the hood up and out of his face. She nearly yelped, disturbingly startled. Instead of bright red eyes, she was met by dark sapphire eyes. She was expecting to see a flat, snake like face, but instead she saw a devilishly angelic one. She honestly wished it was the hideous snake like face instead; it would be so much easier to hate. And then: *poke* he took his pale** **yew wand and poked at her shoulder. *poke* ****_'What the fuck is happening?'_**** *poke* *poke* *poke* poke* *poke***

Sabrina's eyes zapped open with life. Her hands reflexively snatched the pale wand jabbing at her shoulder. She lifted her head up off the table and jumped up a few feet, in utter fright.

"What do you want from me!?" she yelped at him frantically, pointing his own wand at him.

Tom eyed her bewilderedly. _'Merlin's beard. This girl belongs in the loony bin.'_ He was just trying to be helpful and wake her up. Well, actually he was just poking at her to bother her and because he's doing his nightly rounds. But Merlin!

He raised an elegant brow at her (a habit that he harbored, which had become all too familiar to her now) and stared down at her. He stared at her shaken state and the panic and the pain displayed on her exotic face. She must've had a nightmare. A nightmare about him. He just knew it. He could see it in the way her dark eyes suddenly blazed with a burning fire that, threatened to devour him. He could see the utter fright on her face when she woke up and met his gaze...there was something about Sloane. Now, Tom wasn't one that cared too much about looks and women. But almost every girl he's met had tried to flirt/seduce him, before they started hating him. And they didn't even hate him anyways. Sloane, hell, she hated him the exact same moment he started hating her. She knew something he didn't...and he was going to find out.

Sabrina mentally slapped herself. _'Shit. Keep it together Sabrina.'_ It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a figment of her imagination. But she still felt rather shaken, seeing him in person.

Tom gave her the special glare he only reserved for her.

"I want my wand back, from you. That's what I want." he told her bitterly.

Sabrina's tan face took on a coppery color. She nervously tucked a strand of dark brown hair, out of her face.

_'Well, she looks less like a pirate.'_ Tom noted. Instead of at least fifteen different ear piercings on one ear, there appeared to be only seven today. Although the hideous bar, poked through the upper half of her ear was still in place...

"Sorry, 'bout that. I had a weird dream..." she told him absently, handing him his yew wand.

"Riiiiiiiight."

"I saw my sister and my parents and—"

She sharply turned to face him with a confused look on her face. As if she had just finally realized something.

"Wait—why am I telling you this? Go away!" she snapped.

"I happen to be on patrol and it is—" he turned his beautiful face away from her to look at the wall clock.

"—half an hour past curfew. What were you doing anyways?"

Tom was truly curious. He swallowed down the bile in his throat. Growling at her and insulting her wouldn't get him anywhere. If he wanted information out of her, he would have to coax her gently.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed into dark, suspicious slits. Why is he acting so concerned?

"Taking a nap obviously. I would sleep in my bed, but I know Everett would try to smother me."

Tom smirked. Everett probably would do something rash like that. It was strange. Sloane's only been here for two weeks, but it feels like she's been here for six years.

He took a glance down at the piles of books surrounding her. He saw the muggle novels_ Dracula_ and _Les Miserables _and dozens of other books dedicated to time and time travel. _'Why would she need those types of books?'_ As well as a few books on potions and D.A.D.A.

The following words rolled off us his tongue, without his own volition: "What was your dream about?"

Sabrina gazed intently at him. _'So that's what he wanted.'_

"It was just a nightmare, about my family." she told him coyly.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"What are you hiding from me Sloane?"

"What makes you say that?" Sabrina began to panic. Was she that obvious? She knew she stuck out, but had she really let that much slip?

"I have dirt on everyone in this school but you."

She snorted. "Well, maybe it's because I don't know anything about you." What a lie that was. But two could play at this game.

"I thought we were mates."

She gave him a dirty, dirty look. It was kind of scary...

She gathered all of her belongings and the two muggle novels and then flicked all of the other books away with a swish of her wand.

"If we're ever going to be mates, get one thing straight: I hate snoops!" she told him fiercely.

And with that Sabrina left him, isolated in the corner of the library. She would have to keep her emotions in check and stay clear of him from now on. He was going to mess up everything. _She's _probably already messed up everything.

Tom watched as she stomped away, silently cursing at himself. She was just so weird. _'So much for trying to coax her gently.' _He would simply have to find out another way to get what he wanted out of her. He learned two things though; she hated snoops, which meant she_ did_ have something to hide. And that he was either losing his touch or she was just abnormal. He sincerely hoped she was just abnormal.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**** Howdy lovelies, sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has started and my schedule's really busy as heck. :/ But, I got this little chapter for you and I hope you all enjoy it. I apologize for some of the errors and inaccuracies, I did my best to edit it. So feel free to correct me, if you feel the need to. I also wanted to thank you all for everything so far. Twenty followers might not be a lot to you, but I'm truly grateful for all the feedback. :) Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter. :( **

**Ciao! Lovelies! :) **

* * *

**Discombobulated**

A week had passed, since they had last spoken. Sabrina was determined to avoid him at all cost and Tom was persistent in trying to crack her. The only contact they had, had over the week was Sabrina scowling/staring at Tom and Tom gazing back impassively, as if nothing had occurred between them. Which, nothing_ had_ occurred between the two of them. It was all a very one sided notion.

"Guin, what is the root of Circe's conjectural situation?" Sabrina asked her friend.

Guin lifted her head up off of the table, brushing the tangled curls of red hair away from her face. She was so very tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep. She honestly loved Sabrina to death (despite the fact, they had only met a month ago), but she was acting so very strange. She didn't see it in Sabrina's nature to be…afraid? Was that the correct word for it? No, she was anxious. Anxious! That's what it is!

Sabrina gave Guin a look. '_Why on earth is she looking at me like that?'_

"Uh, Guin?"

Guin blinked her large eyes and looked at her more directly. "Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What's the root of Circe's conjectural situation?"

Guin blinked her glassy blue eyes again. She really ought to know this…arithmancy was one of her favorite subjects, although this problem involved history as well. She rather disliked history.

"Hmmmmm. Well, Circe was born around 600 A.D. and witch burnings began around 1480, you would have to take 1480 and subtract 600 from it, and then multiply that by thirteen—no, you would have to multiply it by six, because that was Circe's cursed lucky number. Although, that doesn't make any sense since Circe wasn't even alive in the 1400s…"

The ginger paused for a moment, her red eyebrows drawn so close together that it almost formed a hairy red line across her forehead.

After a good ten minutes of hard thinking Guin opened her mouth and began, "The answer would be—"

"It is a conjectural situation, meaning that it didn't actually happen. But the root would be 5280, which can be translated into daring peace and powerful eternity. It is known in history that Circe murdered her husband, daring the peace to erupt into chaos. She was expelled by her subjects and was placed into Aeaea, by her father. The Greeks believed her to be a Goddess of magic, which is why the root contains 'powerful eternity', when in reality she was just a witch. A witch with extraordinary powers that destroyed her." a horrifyingly familiar voice cut in.

Sabrina's mouth opened and closed in utter confusion and in momentary fear. She jumped up a few inches in her chair, and cringed slightly at the sound of his melodious voice. He was the absolute last person she wanted to speak to.

She huffed and blew a strand of dark hair away from her eyes.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Guin." She said, scathingly. Sabrina glowered at him, her fear melted into irritation at the sight of his smug face. She turned her attention to Guin and asked, "So what's the answer?"

Guin was smiling crazily, a pang of realization hitting her right between her eye balls. Her wide eyes grew even wider at this realization. She glanced at Tom and Sabrina thoughtfully, before concluding that her musings were indeed correct. '_So that settles it. That's why she's been acting so strange.'_

"Uh, what he said. Listen, I have to go and…uh, owl my mum! Yes! Owl my mum."

Sabrina gave her a warning look that read; "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME WITH THE SPAWN OF SATAN. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE." She highly doubted that Guin had to owl her mum.

The fiery haired witch gathered up all of her belongings and began to waltz away, with a "I'll see you at dinner, after I owl Fel—I mean after I owl my dad."

_'I hate you Guin. I hate you with a fiery passion.'_

Tom smirked greedily. _'Thank you Makori!'_

"You know, I think I have to owl Guin's mom too—"

"I need to speak to you."

There was absolutely no way he was going to let her slip away without a little word with her.

Sabrina outwardly moaned, "Why? I've stopped staring at you and we're not mates. What do you want from me?"

Tom chuckled lightly,_ 'I've stopped staring at you? She's absolutely mental.'_

"I don't want anything from you. I wanted to say hello. I just wanted to talk to you, is all." was his cheeky reply.

"Well, you've talked to me. So go away!"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm head boy."

"_Wrong._ You're big-head boy the _dick-tating_ party pooper." she countered. _'Point, Sabrina.'_

"And you're Sabrina _Louden-mouth_ Sloane." _'Point, Tom.'_

Sabrina's dark eyes widened in horror. How did he know her middle name? How on earth did he know?! She's never told anyone that! It was such an embarrassing middle name. She was named after her Uncle Louden, her_ brilliant_ parents wanted their daughters to have 'unique' names. As if Sabrina wasn't bad enough already.

"How do you know that? How do you know my middle name?" she asked him cautiously, the jesting song ended.

Tom grinned mischievously at her, "I have dirt on everyone in this school."

Truth be told, he found out by looking at the label on her school bag. _Sabrina Louden Sloane_ was engraved in very tiny, almost completely non-descript italics on the strap of her bag. But he wouldn't tell her that, it was much to fun watching her tan face darken and to watch her panic.

Her heart and throat sank down to her stomach. _'Does he know I'm a time-traveler? Is he stalking me? Does he have his Death Eaters spying on me? Does he know about my true identity? Wait—of course he knows about my true identity! I'm lying by telling the truth! Not the whole truth but—'_

"How do you know that I'm not a pureblood?"

Sabrina froze. She couldn't move and her tongue was dry. She was paralyzed and couldn't come up with a reliable excuse.

She swallowed nervously, and then said, "I saw you in London one summer."

Tom raised a brow at her. He was truly curious to know how she had known his secret. She didn't know how to do legilimency, he deducted that much. If she had done legilimency on him that night, he would have detected it in an instant. Unless she's as good as…No. That's not possible. He must have left out some sort of clue or factor that she had happened to notice. But that wasn't possible either since—well, he was _Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, _he _never_ made any mistakes.

_'She must be a seer.'_

"I saw you standing outside Wools Orphanage one summer; don't ask me how I remember you. I just do. I felt your magic from where I was." Sabrina continued, lying through her teeth. She was impressed by how smoothly it came out, but she prayed to all the Gods that might exist, that Riddle would buy it. Or even at least just pretend to buy it and let her be. She feared that he wouldn't be satisfied however, by the look he was giving her.

Tom's dark blue eyes narrowed at her, as if the finer truth was written on her face. Which, indeed it was. There was a bit of reluctance in her answer and he didn't fully believe her. There were some things out of place and odd about her answer. He was almost never really at the orphanage over the summer; he always found a way to sneak out. The barriers around the building were weak and easy to break. And he didn't sense her magic. She sensed his, but he didn't feel her presence. She must have been really close to the building to be able to sense him. But he would let it go for now. He'll find out soon.

Sabrina lifted her eyes to peek at him. He had a hard, calculating look etched into his angelic face. Probably heavily evaluating her pathetic answer no doubt.

_'He's so gorgeous. You know, if he wasn't a prick I would—"_

She took this as a cue to take her leave.

"Erm, I'm gonna go have some dinner..." she said. He nodded stiffly, without moving.

Sabrina cleared her throat and coughed nervously before throwing in, "Aren't you gonna come with?"

Tom ripped his mind away from her answer and met her own dark eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

Tom stood still again, as if debating whether or not to eat. He stood and she waited for about ten minutes.

And then; "Look, don't hurt your brain by over-thinking a simple yes or no question. I can't wait here all night and I'm hungry, so are ya coming or not?"

Tom smirked at her childishness. She was waiting for his permission to eat.

"Then go and eat. You don't need my permission to eat, do you?"

She glowered at him, she was so close to thwacking him upside the head.

"Jesus, I was just trying to be nice."

And with that she stomped away from him to go get some supper. He wasn't worth her empty stomach.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: PLEASE READ! ****Hey again! I have another chapter for you. This is very short though and doesn't really have much Tom/Sabrina action, but I hope you all like it nonetheless. Well, it's just the usual. Feel free to correct me for some inaccuracies in spelling and grammar, I tried my best to edit this as much as I could before posting it, but I just feel like total poop today. :P Oh, and don't expect my updates to be frequent and daily, I just happen to have some free time on my hands. :) Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter. :(**

**Ciao! Lovelies! :)**

**P.S. Random thought but, WALKING DEAD IS BACK ON, BABY! BRING ON THE WALKERS!**

* * *

**The Nile**

"Well, hello there." Guin greeted suggestively as she took her usual seat across from her.

Sabrina was not happy with her. Not happy at all. She lifted up her middle finger at her ginger friend and growled at her, which only elicited a hearty laugh from Guin.

"There's no need to thank me, bird." She replied with a wink.

"I cannot believe you left me with him! You bloody left me with him! Why did you do that?"

"I wouldn't mind be alone with Riddle."

"_You_ wouldn't. But I do. I fucking hate him; I can't stand his arrogant ass."

"You can't stand his arrogant arse, but you definitely look at it."

"I do not look at his ass!"

"Do too! All you ever talk about is Riddle."

At this the deranged red-head leapt across the table to sit on Sabrina's lap.

"Oh, why does Riddle have to be so annoyingly gorgeous! Why does Riddle have to talk to me in private? Why is Riddle so enamored with me?"

Sabrina pried Guin off of her lap and brushed at her pants, not appreciating Guin's crazy way of misconstruing things at all. Perhaps a nice big serving of mashed potatoes and macaroni would do her some good.

"I do not sound like that, and I most definitely do not talk about him all the time." _'And he most certainly is not "enamored" with me.'_

"We're talking about him right now."

"Only because you brought him up."

"No, I'm fairly certain that you brought him up. And I quote; 'I cannot believe you left me with him!' You fancy him!"

"Whatever! I don't care, and I DO NOT fancy him."

"Denial isn't just a river in Rome!" Guin sang, giving an impish grin.

Sabrina's dark eyes narrowed into infuriated slits and she promptly began banging her head against the table, the food on her plate completely forgotten.

"Woah now, what is going on here?" Marius said, taking a seat next to Guin.

"Nothing, Sabrina's just having a break through. Did you know that denial isn't just a river in Greece?" she answered.

"It's Egypt, you dimwit, that's such a cheesy line. And denial isn't even a river, it's The Nile." Sabrina groaned out beneath her arms.

"You're in The Nile." Marius teased, catching onto their conversation. She was totally in denial.

"Shut up Fitz. I don't appreciate your sass."

The two erupted into roaring laughter and began high-fiving each other with fervent glee, and she laughed with them.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


End file.
